When Hearts Collide
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: When Aaron met Robert, he didnt like him. At First. Before the year was out, they were embarking on an intense, mind blowing affair,the pair couldnt keep away from each other despite vowing otherwise. However, when the affair is eventually exposed it soon becomes clear that they mean more to each other than they realised and so begins Emmerdales greatest love story.


**Hello Everyone. This is my first ongoing Robron Fanfiction Hope you like it xxx**

Aaron was in the woolpack watching Chrissie White interacting with her fiancée Robert Sugden. Aaron smiled to himself.

Rather her than him.

Robert Sugden was the biggest prat he had ever had the misfortune to know.

Aaron continued drinking his beer. He had been back since August after spending time in France with his ex boyfriend Ed after he had took the blame for Adams arson attack. He and Ed had split up and he had not only been involved with Adam in a robbery that had resulted in the death of Donna Windsor and earned a feud with Ross Barton in the process, he had also narrowly escaped jail. So far he hadnt met anyone he wanted a relationship with and apart from a one night stand with Ross's brother Finn, there hadnt been anyone else.

He was unaware that Robert was looking at him and at first didnt notice he come to the bar.

"You alright?" Robert asked pleasantly. Aaron looked at him and shrugged.

"Suppose so. Your fiancee seems nice, she wanted some work on her car earlier." Aaron said as he sipped his beer. Robert scoffed.

"You dont fancy her do you?" Robert remarked and Aaron raised his eyebrows, "shes off the market and i wouldnt advise going for her."

"Ill bare that in mind when I stop being gay." Aaron said with a smile and Robert looked at him and secretly was quite pleased. Aaron left and Robert watched him go.

A few days later, Robert called Aaron regarding his motor being fixed. Aaron sighed and went to go and see what the problem was. It better had not been a wind up or there would trouble. He wasnt in the mood.

Robert was on a pathway that was deserted, he had parked his car on the side and saw the van that Aaron was driving come up the road.

The strong urge that Robert was feeling right now was overpowering. He wanted Aaron so badly. He didnt know why but he did. He found Aaron smug and stubborn while Aaron found him arrogant and abit of a stuck up prat. But Robert wanted Aaron and this was the perfect place.

"Whats the problem?" Aaron asked as he went to examine the motor. Robert followed him, watching his arse as he did.

"Um the engine is abit dodgy." Robert said as Aaron opened the bonnet to look.

"Looks alright to me." Aaron remarked as if he knew that his time was being wasted. Robert didn't say anything for a moment and as Aaron turned towards him, Robert stammered for a bit before admitting.

"I made it up. Theres nothing wrong with the motor." Aaron rolled his eyes and looked angry.

"What you like wasting my time do you?!" He asked angrily and Robert shot back.

"I think you why were both here." Robert said and Aaron looked at him. Robert was such a prat and yet he was an handsome prat.

Slim, sexy, gorgeous eyes...

"Ill see you around yeah." Aaron concluded and he walked away and it was then the urge became very powerful.

Before Robert knew it, he rushed after Aaron, turned him round and began kissing him passionately. Aaron was taken aback at first but then he responded with just as much passion as Robert had given.

They kept the the kisses coming as they retreated to the van, Robert began to take off his leather jacket and as he got hold of Aarons shirt, he suddenly stopped.

"I cant do this." Robert said quickly, breathing heavily. Aaron looked angry.

"What do you mean?"

Robert ignored him and continued walking to the car with Aaron trying to block his way.

Robert grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pinned him against the van. Aaron smiled at him and then Robert got in his car and drove away.

Was it guilt? Was it the fact that he had thought about Chrissie? She was his soon to be wife and her father Lawrence hated him and was always looking for an excuse to have Robert away from home farm.

One thing was for certain; Robert would have Aaron and he couldnt wait.


End file.
